


Rising from the Ashes

by Prettylittlediamond



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettylittlediamond/pseuds/Prettylittlediamond
Summary: A routine rescue mission with the Avengers leaves Peter Parker's world upside down once again. But, this time the world is going to see what happens when Peter is pushed over the edge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got my main inspiration from the song, "This fire inside" from Nerdout! On YouTube.

Johnny Storm watched as his boyfriend Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker slowly got up from the ground. And as slowly as he got up he turned to him. Johnny felt horror and guilt grow at the sight of his lover's face. 

Normally goofy smile was replaced by an evil smirk. Neon electric blue in place of warm brown within those eyes. Peter Parker had become the monster he feared he was.

 


	2. 3 Weeks Prior...

Johnny was leaning into his lover as they watched Star Trek. It was a very quiet afternoon and they were bored. So bored that... BEEP! BEEP!

Johnny and Peter both jumped as Peter's comm went off. Peter looked at it and sighed.

"Why can't the world go a week without needed to be saved?"

"Because then it would be boring. We wouldn't be dating, let alone know of each other's existence." Johnny grinned.

"True. Welp, I better get going. See you when I get back." Peter said, giving Johnny a quick kiss and jumping out the window.

He swung over to the Tower and landed with ease on the QuinJet platform. Bucky, who was waiting for him, smiled.

"Hey Punk. Ready for the Mission?"

"Yep. The usual routine?"

"Of course. The others are already on board." Bucky agreed, walking onto the jet with Spider-Man in tow.

They took off and started the debrief.

"Alright this is a routine rescue. The only difference is that two the X-Men are involved. Specifically Wolverine and Phoenix. They just happened to be in the wrong place wrong time." Carol paused letting it sink before continuing, "Normally I would have just left it to them, but Logan called and asked for the assistance. Now I'm not about to turn away someone asking for help. Sam, you and I are going to be the eyes in the sky. The rest of you are going in and getting everyone out. The two X-Men already have a small portion out and will deal with clean up. Get ready We're almost there."

Peter felt dread in his stomach. If Logan had called for help then it must be bad or else he and Jean could've done this alone.

**Time skip** (Cause I can't write worth shit)

They had everyone out. Dr. Strange was taking the last person to the area Jean had set up for them, when Peter heard the noise.

Peter turned his body towards the direction of the noise and was about to investigate, then he heard Logan yell.

"Pete, get out of there! Jean says that things is about to explode!"

He realized that Wolverine's words were too late as the entire building exploded.

Peter was thrown about two yards and suddenly everything felt extremely cold. As He registered this that, it turned into a wildfire inside his chest. He screamed as if someone was pressing a brand straight out of the fire into his chest. It felt like it wasn't going to end, when it stopped. He laid there trying to keep his eyes, but ultimately lost the world turned black.

 


End file.
